Aprendiendo del pasado
by Kate-Katherine
Summary: La adversidad había tocado sus vidas y fracturado sus corazones; pero ahora, luego de mucho tiempo, él podía afirmar que era feliz. ¿Quizá aquella era una segunda oportunidad del destino? Ambientado en 1940 AxJ/ ExB
1. Jasper: Parte I

_Aún llegan con nitidez los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido esos años; como una película que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, siempre tan real como la primera vez. A veces pienso en las cosas, me pregunto porque tenía que pasar de ese modo y nunca llego a encontrar la respuesta. Me gusta creer que el destino no siempre te da lo que pides, sino lo que necesitas, aunque quizá es mi manera de justificar como la adversidad había tocado nuestras vidas y fracturado nuestros corazones; pero si algo había aprendido estos últimos meses, era a vivir mi presente sin lamentar lo pasado. Y ahora, a pesar de todo y luego de mucho tiempo, podía decir que era feliz._

**.**

**Principios de febrero 1938.**

La actividad en Berlín era escasa en esas fechas, pocos autos transitaban las calles y las aceras cubiertas de niebla se veían casi vacías; desde la ventana se podía observar una ligera llovizna sobre la ciudad, indicando que el invierno estaba por finalizar. Suspiré con abatimiento al darme cuenta que había pasado las dos últimas horas de mi vida mirando el aburrido panorama, aunque para ser sinceros, no había nada más interesante que hacer.

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y había decidido desistir de mi inútil esfuerzo para entretenerme, cuando un auto negro bastante lujoso y un camión que iba justo detrás de él aparcaron en la calle de en frente. Aquello llamó mi atención y mi curiosidad se activó al instante, haciendo que pegara el rostro contra el cristal de la ventana para obtener una mejor vista.

Desde el segundo piso solo se podía atisbar cuatro pequeñas figuritas bajando del coche, y otras dos personas que habían salido del camión comenzando a sacar cajas de la parte trasera de este, perdiéndose luego en la oscuridad de la noche. Fruncí el ceño ante el extraño acontecimiento y comencé a analizar la situación; al recordar que meses atrás se había puesto en venta una de las casas del vecindario, no tardé en entender que aquello era una mudanza. Y aunque fuese evidente, me resultaba realmente sorprendente como en tan poco tiempo volvían a habitar la imponente mansión; y más que sorprenderme, me intrigaba. ¿Quiénes serían esos extraños ricachones que acababan de convertirse en nuestros vecinos? ¿Serían tan huraños y fríos como los anteriores?

Si bien estaba seguro de que no lograría averiguar nada desde el lugar en el que me encontraba, no fue sino hasta una hora después que me decidí a salir; quizá no para hacer presentaciones, pero sí para poder fisgonear mejor.

Al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de gélido viento azotó directamente mi rostro, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera involuntariamente todo mi cuerpo. Instintivamente traté de cubrirme mejor con el abrigo de piel que me había enfundado antes de salir de casa; pero aún con el tempestuoso clima que intentaba intimidarme para que volviera, no me dí por vencido y con decisión crucé la calle.

Cuando llegué al lugar, me quedé en un silencioso rincón observando con detenimiento como iban y venían las figuritas que había visto minutos atrás desde la ventana. Ahora que podía mirarlos de cerca, caí en cuenta de que había cometido una insensatez al bajar a esas horas de la noche. Lo más seguro es que pensaran que su nuevo vecino era un entrometido, así que antes de que repararan en mi presencia decidí darme media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Con lo que no contaba, era con que en realidad ya alguien se había percatado de que yo estaba allí.

—Hola. — al oír una voz atrás me sobresalté; pero supuse que no se dirigía a mí, por lo que seguí caminando. — Hey, tú. Te estoy hablando. — ahora el sonido se escuchaba más cercano y parecía bastante impaciente, por lo que comprendí que estaba esperando una respuesta.

De mala gana me di la vuelta para observar a la persona que hablaba. Me encontré con una niña, de no más de trece años, que estaba cubierta por una chaqueta de color negro y me observaba fijamente cruzando los brazos con expresión malhumorada.

—Buenas noches pequeña. — contesté con una sonrisa, intentando aplacar su ánimo, pero lo único que logré fue que su ceño se frunciera más.

—No soy pequeña. — interrumpió con voz tajante mientras se enderezaba un poco.— He cumplido los quince en diciembre. — afirmó, haciendo que mi anterior comentario sobre su apariencia perdiera validez.

—Entonces, disculpe usted señorita. Ha sido mi error —dije con expresión divertida. —Quince años es suficiente edad como para considerársele todo una mujer, aunque quizá su tamaño no ayude. — no pude evitar soltar aquel comentario sarcástico, al cual la pequeña joven respondió haciendo un mohín.

— Como sea, mi nombre es Alice. Alice Brandon. — me tendió la mano sin demostrar otro sentimiento que no fuese irritación hacia mi presencia.

— Mucho gusto, Alice. Jasper Whitlock para servirle. — respondí, y como el caballero que era, estreché su mano componiendo una sonrisa para tratar de romper el hielo.

—Supongo que usted será uno de mis vecinos, así que cuénteme, ¿que edad tiene? — interrogó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Tiene razón, vivo en la casa de en frente. — asentí señalando donde se encontraba mi hogar; aunque ella no se molestó en voltear, demostrando así su poco interés. — Y tengo veinte años, señorita. — añadí.

— Oh, todo un vejestorio. — exclamó ella. — Quizá no debería entablar conversación con usted, podría hacerme vieja antes de tiempo. — comentó más para sí misma que para mí.

No pude evitar enojarme por aquello ¿yo, vejestorio?

— ¿Cómo dice señorita Brandon? — pregunté intentando mantener mi tono cortés. Al fin y al cabo, acabábamos de conocernos y no quería dejar una mala impresión.

— Ya lo oyó, señor Whitlock. No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente tan anciana como usted, así que le ruego me disculpe pero no seguiré dirigiéndole la palabra. — la niña no solo lo afirmaba, sino que componía una mueca; mirándome como si de un ser extraño se tratase.

— Disculpará que le diga esto, pero considero que es una estupidez lo que piensa. — mis buenos modales habían sido tirados a la borda en ese momento. — Puedo hablar con usted tan bien como lo haría otra persona más joven. Y además de que cinco años no hacen mucha diferencia, no importa tanto la edad como la madurez que se tenga. — la chica arqueó las cejas sin inmutarse ante mi grosero comportamiento.

—Lo ha dicho usted, Jasper. — confirmó con tono triunfal, aunque seguí sin entender a que iba toda esta charla. — Si quiere una recomendación personal, le sugiero que comience por escuchar sus palabras antes de sermonear a los demás con ellas, y le ruego no vuelva a dirigirse a mí como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. — de acuerdo, aquella declaración me había dejado con la boca abierta. ¡Ahora resultaba que era yo el problema! —Supongo que nos veremos otro día, pero hoy me ha hecho enojar lo suficiente y no deseo hablar más con usted, hasta luego señor Whitlock. — sin darme tiempo para pensar en sus palabras, la diminuta figura de Alice se perdió entre las sombras, dejándome allí plantado con una muda expresión.

¡Que niñata tan insolente! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de ese modo? Al parecer, en lo referido a modales, su educación había sido bastante precaria. Es que, ¡no había derecho! Aunque tal vez yo había sido el que había actuado mal… por supuesto que no. Inconscientemente, me encontré negando frenéticamente en medio de la nada. Y de esa manera regresé a casa, despotricando acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

Al entrar seguí refunfuñando hasta llegar a mi habitación, esa salida en definitiva había sido una insensatez. El problema, es que aunque seguía bastante enojado, la idea de que yo fuese el causante de aquella discusión no abandonaba mi cabeza. Suspiré frustrado, sabiendo que las relaciones con mi nueva vecina no serían exactamente como dar un paseo por un campo de rosas.

**Abril 1938.**

Alice resultó ser mejor persona de lo que esperaba. Al dejar mi orgullo de lado y ofrecer una disculpa, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar notablemente. Nuestra relación iba tan bien que hasta podía decirse que habíamos llegado a entablar una amistad.

Ahora caminaba por la acera, mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba pensando en lo mucho que podía cambiar la manera en que veías a una persona cuando le conocías. Y es que, era imposible no tomarle afecto a la pequeña; aunque en realidad lo único que podía tener de pequeña era su tamaño. Y luego de la lección que me había dado la noche de la mudanza, entendí que lo más saludable era no meterse con su problema de estatura.

Más como un reflejo que por cualquier otra cosa, me detuve al ver de reojo una menuda figura sentada en un banco. Al voltear, efectivamente Alice se encontraba allí observando con desdén el panorama; no pude evitar soltar una risita al ver su cara deformada en aquella graciosa expresión.

— ¿Qué le ocurre, señorita? — pregunté acercándome. — ¿Acaso algo le ha hecho molestar?

— Jasper, ya te dije que no me gustaba que te dirigieras a mi como lo hace mi mayordomo. — comentó frunciendo el ceño y palmeando un puesto vacío a su lado para que tomara asiento.

— Lo se, pero me divierte sacarte de tus casillas. — respondí sentándome en el lugar. — Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión? — insistí en saber.

— Es Jessica. — suspiró teatralmente. — Ha quedado conmigo para mostrarme la ciudad y le ha salido un compromiso de última hora. — hizo un mohín tratando de parecer molesta, aunque pude adivinar que solo había aceptado aquella oferta por pura cortesía. — ¿Puedes creerlo? Dejarme plantada a mí. Y ahora, me quedaré aburrida y sentada en este banco. — dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Tienes razón, ha sido todo una falta de su parte. — afirmé convencido. — Aunque, por lo que he podido ver, Jessica no es de tu agrado; así que quizá no se hubiese hecho tan ameno aquel paseo…

— Es verdad. — confirmó pensativa.

— No me has dejado terminar. — le reprendí, ganándome una mirada interrogante y un gesto para indicarme que prosiguiera. — Lo que iba a decir, es que quizá prefieras realizar aquel paseo que tenías planeado conmigo. A menos claro, que se te haga más interesante quedarte en este banco sentada todo el día.

— ¡Oh, eso me encantaría! — exclamó juntando las manos con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. — Pero, no se si sería correcto aceptar. ¿Tú que dices?

— Bueno, yo no veo nada de malo en que un amigo acompañe a su amiga a dar un paseo por la ciudad. ¿Es que acaso puede la sociedad ver aquello mal? — me quejé con falso dramatismo, negando con la cabeza. — Para nada. Y más cuando ese amigo es casi un hermano para la señorita Alice. ¿No esta de acuerdo usted? — ella asintió efusivamente. Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano, la cual no dudó en recibir.

— Vamos entonces. — dijo sonriendo y dando saltitos de la emoción.

Caminamos tomados del brazo rumbo a Alexanderplatz, una plaza ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Ese día fue grandioso, podía decirse que la sola compañía de Alice lograba alegrarme realmente el día. Y mientras más la iba conociendo, más quedaba encantado con su personalidad.

Estaba convencido de que aquello no podía ser más que un buen augurio, que aseguraba que nuestra amistad sería de las más fuertes y duraderas. El problema, es que a veces los pronósticos podían fallar…

**.**

**Julio 1938.**

— ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? ¿No te parece que es muy pronto para ese tipo de cosas? — interrogué de nuevo, aún sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

— Claro que estoy segura de lo que digo. — confirmó ella con falsa indignación. — Royce King es un chico encantador y me gusta. Y aquí entre nosotros, creo que yo también le gusto a él — dijo esto último en un murmullo, dándole así más confidencialidad al asunto y luego soltó una risita.

— No lo sé, Alice. — negué con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener un tono delicado. — Ese tal Royce no me parece más que un crío demasiado consentido.

— Oye, el no es así. — se quejó ella haciendo un mohín. — No veo que hay de malo en que me guste.

— Lo malo es que estás demasiado joven para pensar en muchachos. — respondí con irritación, no podía entender aún porque aquel comentario había logrado ponerme de tan mal humor.

— ¿En que siglo crees que estas, Jasper?

— Oh, disculpa. Se me ha olvidado lo desinhibida que ha venido esta nueva generación. — afirmé escandalizado, por lo cual Alice puso los ojos en blanco. — De acuerdo, estoy pareciéndome a mi abuelo; pero es que… ¡no entiendo como te puede gustar Royce!

— Vamos, no es tan malo. Además, yo ya soy una chica grande y tengo que pensar en cosas de chicas grandes. — replicó con picardía, por lo cual le miré con cara de pocos amigos.— ¡Jasper, si no te conociese tan bien, diría que estas celoso! — exclamó poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera.

— ¿Celoso, yo? Para nada. — me apresuré a negar. No, yo no estaba celoso.

— Como digas, pero he visto muchas películas en el cine y cuando los chicos están celosos se comportan igual que tú. — rebatió ella en lo que parecía ser un comentario en broma, aunque para mí era una revelación por mucho impactante. Guardé silencio y me quedé observándola fijamente. Quizá en la oscuridad pudiese confundirse su figura con la de una niña; pero a la luz del sol era obvio que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a una jovencita, y una jovencita muy guapa por cierto. Sus cabellos lisos color azabache caían hasta sus hombros haciendo que su pálida piel resaltara y sus ojos celestes tan claros como… — ¿Qué tanto miras? — inquirió con expresión divertida rompiendo la línea por la que iban mis pensamientos en ese momento.

—Nada. No miro nada. — respondí instantáneamente, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—Hoy te noto bastante raro, Jasper. — comentó dando una mirada al cielo. — Y creo que debería ir a casa, se hace tarde. — añadió antes de que yo pudiese pensar en que decir. — Hasta luego. — por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos, Alice se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso, sonrió con dulzura y se alejó del parque despidiéndose con la mano.

Me quedé sentado en aquel banco sin mover un solo músculo. Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso estaba celoso, como había dicho Alice? Ya no sabía ni que sentía; pero lo cierto era que acababa de adquirir una aversión hacia aquel tal Royce, al cual ni siquiera conocía. Entonces, si estaba celoso, ¿podría ella gustarme?

Resoplé con frustración, este tipo de sentimientos me confundían y hacían que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Yo no debía estar pensando de ese modo, había muchas razones por las cuales ella y yo no podíamos ser más que amigos. La primera era la edad, aunque ya había aprendido a tratarle como a una igual, no había que olvidar que ella era una pequeña de solo quince años; pero una pequeña muy madura para… ¡basta, Jasper! No podía seguir tratando de dar explicaciones a lo que no tenía. Además, no era solo la edad el factor preocupante, también estaba mi familia, ellos no aceptarían nunca el que siquiera pensase en esa relación; la amistad era una cosa, pero a la hora de elegir pareja tenía que tomar en cuenta un factor importante: la religión. Los judíos no aceptaban un matrimonio con… ¡pero santo cielo! ¿Matrimonio? ¿Hacia donde estaban yendo mis pensamientos?

El que siquiera pasase por mi cabeza la visión de Alice como algo más que una amiga, era por mucho una locura. Y como era algo imposible, debía desterrar inmediatamente aquellas ideas que comenzaban a invadir mi cabeza; pero ¿y si no podía? ¿se vería nuestra amistad amenazada?

**.**

**Octubre 1938.**

Los últimos meses habían pasado demasiado lentos. Lentos, aburridos y grises. Y es que, nada había ido como debía luego de comprender los sentimientos que tenía por Alice. Al principio pensé que la cuestión sería fácil de ignorar; pero pronto entendí que el problema estaba en que ya no la veía de la misma manera. Entonces, opté por la salida más cobarde, alejarme de ella. Ahora nuestra relación no era la misma, y todo era únicamente gracias a mí.

Cada vez que caminaba frente a su casa, llegaban a mí pensamientos nostálgicos de lo que pudo ser; y aunque siempre encontraba la manera de convencerme de que no había otra forma mejor de cómo llevar las cosas, no podía evitar extrañar esos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Es que ¡era todo más fácil cuando éramos amigos y disfrutábamos de nuestra simple compañía! Odiaba tener que arruinarlo todo con mis estupideces románticas y cambiar las cosas de un día para otro…

La bocina de un carro interrumpió mi monólogo interior autocompasivo. Caí en cuenta de que me encontraba en medio de la calle, a punto de ser arrollado. Suspiré y apuré el paso, era la segunda vez en esta semana que pasaba, andaba demasiado distraído estos días.

Traté de concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas en observar detenidamente el paisaje, quizá eso me ayudaría a mantener la mente en blanco y dejaría de caminar como un muerto viviente. El problema, es que estaba cerca del mismo banco en el mismo parque donde Alice y yo siempre nos sentábamos a conversar. Decidí mirar al otro lado para no evocar ningún tipo de recuerdo; pero justo antes de lograr salir de ahí tuve la irremediable necesidad de voltear… y entonces la vi.

No era como cualquier otro día en el que podía pasarle de largo y luego reprenderme mentalmente por aquel trato indiferente. Hoy una sonrisa soñadora no curvaba sus labios, sino que era reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza; sus ojos, siempre brillantes de emoción, se encontraban vidriosos y unas lágrimas corrían libremente por su mejilla. Aquella imagen hizo que me parara en seco y sin pensarlo me dirigiera hasta donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? — interrogué al estar frente a ella mientras me ponía en cuclillas para que nuestros rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. Ella levantó la vista del suelo y me miró a los ojos fijamente, para luego dejar escapar un sollozo. — Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pequeña. — intenté infundirle ánimos.

— No soy pequeña. — respondió casi instantáneamente haciendo un mohín. En otros momentos me hubiese reído de aquello; pero ahora me importaba más saber que era lo que le hacía tan infeliz. — No se si contarte, siento que te molestarás mucho.

— Alice, puedes confiar en mí, prometo no molestarme. — dije con voz suave, alargando el brazo para secar una lágrima que aún corría por su mejilla.

— ¡Pero es que no puedes decidir molestarte, es algo que pasa y ya! — exclamó mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Pensé el silencio sería lo más prudente en este cas y que si esperaba quizá terminaría por contarme, así que tomé asiento. Y estaba en lo cierto, pues luego de unos minutos, suspiró y comenzó a hablar. — Es Royce, el ha hecho que me ponga así.

— ¿Royce? — murmuré con voz contenida. — ¿Qué te ha hecho ese crío?

— Yo sabía que te ibas a molestar. — comentó con voz débil.

— No estoy molesto contigo. Es solo que… posiblemente tenga ganas de golpearle por haberte hecho llorar. — no pude evitar confesar mientras ella abría desmesuradamente los ojos en respuesta. Y es que, mi mente trabajaba al máximo ideando diversas formas de torturarlo, él no tenía derecho a lastimarla, nadie podía hacerlo.

— No tienes que hacerle daño, creo que ya lo he hecho yo. He herido su orgullo que es lo que más le duele. — asintió dejando escapar una media sonrisa y secándose con el dorso de la mano la cara.

— Aún no me has contado que te ha hecho ese despreciable se. — le recordé.

— Bueno, el… — observé como se mordía el labio inferior y su cara se ponía roja, le hice un gesto para que prosiguiese. — El ha intentado robarme un beso. — murmuró volviendo a bajar la mirada. — ¡Oh, pero no creas que le he dejado! Antes de lo que pudiera pensar, ya había estampado mi mano contra su mejilla. — contó bastante pagada de si misma. ¿Robarle un beso? ¡Ese abusador! Ahora sí que debía morir… aunque lo que en realidad me molestaba es que él se había atrevido a hacer lo que yo intentaba todos los días reprimir en mi interior.

— No entiendo que tenga eso de malo, Alice. Hace unos meses me habías dicho que él te gustaba. — comenté, ocultando lo mejor que podía el enojo que me causaba decir aquello.

— Jasper, eso fue hace meses, tenías razón en decir que era un crío malcriado y consentido, ahora le detesto. — confesó ella, y yo no pude estar más feliz por eso. La declaración había hecho que toda la tensión se alejase de mis músculos y que las ganas de golpear al chico, el cual seguro había caído irremediablemente a sus encantos, se esfumaran al instante. — Además, ahora me gusta otra persona. — Oh, Dios santo ¡Tan poco me había durado la felicidad! ¿Quién sería el desgraciado que había logrado robarse su corazón?

— ¿Y me dirías quien es el nuevo afortunado?

— No te lo diré. — negó ella casi al instante. — Además, no importa, porque es una persona que jamás se fijaría en mí. — sentí como cada palabra estaba teñida de tristeza y añoranza. — El punto, es que me he enojado bastante por aquella atrocidad que ha intentado cometer Royce. ¡Es que, el muy idiota ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de buscar un escenario perfecto, sino que simplemente esperó a que terminaran las clases! Y yo no quiero que mi primer beso sea en el instituto, mientras todos están recogiendo sus cosas y con una persona que no me atrae ni un poco. — exclamó indignada cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y cómo quisieras que fuese tu primer beso? — me atreví a preguntar sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

— Bueno. —comenzó. — Primero que todo, me gustaría que fuese en un lugar donde no hubiese nadie que interrumpiese como… ¡un parque! — asintió emocionada. — Y que ambos nos encontráramos sentados en un banco mientras observábamos el paisaje, justo en el momento en el que sus ojos se posan en los míos, intercambiando una mirada fija y… decide besarme. — suspiró al fin.

Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca en ese momento. ¿Es que acaso Alice era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer? ¡Estaba describiendo exactamente el lugar donde nos encontrábamos! Y aunque a ella ni siquiera se le pasase por la cabeza, yo no podía evitar pensar en que quizá yo podría darle aquel primer beso ideal que ella tanto esperaba.

Cuando tomé su cara entre mis manos, realmente no pensé en nada, sabía que aquello no estaba bien por muchos motivos; pero no podía elaborar pensamientos coherentes mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Esperé a que replicara, a que dijera alguna palabra que me hiciese entrar en razón, pero ella simplemente se limitó a mirarme a los ojos sin hacer algún gesto de querer apartarse; así que finalmente cerré los ojos y junté nuestros labios en un fino beso.

Fue muy poco lo que duró mi felicidad, pues unos segundos después de que todo aquello ocurriese, sentí como unos delgados brazos me empujaban con fuerza.

— ¡Como has podido! — exclamó estampando su mano contra mi mejilla en una bofetada. Luego de ello no se tomó otro momento para observarme, sino que se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí en dirección a su casa.

Maldije internamente mientras veía como se alejaba. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Cómo había podido dejarme llevar de ese modo, y hasta llegar a creer que ella estaba esperando que la besase? Era obvio que a veces mi instinto dominaba a mi mente, haciendo que me comportara como un animal. Y así era como me sentía, como un cerdo.

Dos días pasaron hasta que me decidí a ofrecerle disculpas a Alice**. **Aunque no merecía su perdón, la culpa me carcomía y necesitaba arreglar lo que había hecho. Había momentos en los cuales me daba asco a mi mismo, cuando recordaba sus suaves labios contra los míos y no podía evitar que la lujuria me dominase.

Luego de haber repasado por lo menos unas cien veces las palabras que diría, decidí ir a la mansión de los Brandon. Mis dedos estaban agarrotados, no tanto por el frío, sino más bien por los nervios cuando finalmente llegó el momento de tocar el timbre. Sin esperar mucho, un sujeto alto y de aspecto sobrio abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué deseaba? — preguntó con voz monótona.

— ¿La señorita Alice se encontrará en casa? — devolví en respuesta.

— ¿Su nombre es…? —

— Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Soy vecino de los Brandon. — afirmé con impaciencia.

— Ah, claro. — asintió en reconocimiento. — Pase usted, ella se encuentra dando un paseo por el Jardín.

Inmediatamente el hombre se quitó de la puerta, salí despedido hacia el jardín. Al llegar observé a Alice arreglando algunas flores en la parte trasera y me acerqué a ella sin muchos rodeos, era mejor hacerlo rápido antes de arrepentirme.

—Jasper ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó en un hilo de voz al verme caminar en su dirección, deteniendo inmediatamente aquello que hacía.

— Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa. — solté apuradamente. Ella frunció el ceño, por lo cual yo suspiré y le miré a los ojos. — Sé que haberte besado estuvo mal de mi parte, y realmente no entiendo que me sucedió. — en realidad, si sabía que había sucedido; pero no estaba dispuesto a arruinar nuestra amistad confesándole lo mucho que me gustaba.

— No acepto tu disculpa. —interrumpió secamente dándose la vuelta para seguir en lo suyo sin darme siquiera una segunda mirada.

— ¿Que? ¿Pero porque…? — me incliné para tomarla del brazo y hacer que se girara y me mirara a los ojos. Ahora estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente como para poder sentir su acompasada respiración.

— Porque no debes lamentar el haberme besado, puesto que yo también quería que lo hicieras. — contestó con impaciencia, como tratando de explicar algo que era más que obvio. — Debes disculparte por no haber pedido permiso para hacerlo.

— ¿No haber pedido permiso? — repetí, aún sin haber digerido las anteriores palabras.

— Claro, en el cine siempre lo hacen. — asintió. — Los chicos le preguntan a las chicas si les pueden dar un beso, y tú no has hecho eso y por ello te he golpeado. — suspiró, pareciendo que intentaba explicarle algo muy complejo a un niño pequeño.

— ¿Estas queriendo decir que si hubiese pedido permiso, hubieses dejado que te besara? — inquirí sin estar seguro todavía de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

— Sí, eso es lo que digo. — confirmó con voz tranquila. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? Ahora no sabía si estaba soñando o si era cierto que esta mala comedia era mi vida.

— ¿Entonces, la señorita Brandon podría permitirme darle un beso? — solté sin detenerme a pensar en lo que decía.

— Aunque ha llegado tarde el ofrecimiento, acepto con gusto señor Whitlock. — sonrió acercándose a mí y poniéndose de puntitas para rodear con sus brazos mi cuello.

**.**

**Diciembre 1938.**

Observé por última vez mi reflejo frente al espejo, asegurándome de que estaba bien antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de en frente. Ese día Alice cumplía dieciséis años y habían decidido celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

El salón estaba finamente decorado en tonos de dorado que daban un aspecto más amplio y lujoso a la mansión de los Brandon. Noté como todos los presentes, enfundados en sus mejores trajes conversaban tranquilamente; pero a la única que no pude ver fue a la cumpleañera, la cual supuse que aún no había salido.

— Oh, ya esta bajando. — comentó una muchacha por lo cual me giré al instante hacia la escalera.

No pude evitar quedarme con expresión atontada mientras ella bajaba, estaba simplemente hermosa con un vestido color crema que llegaba hasta el suelo y se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba rizado ese día y su expresión era radiante.

Quería correr hasta donde se encontraba y besarla, gritar al mundo que era mía y que nadie se atreviese a mirarla; pero tuve que reprimir todos aquellos impulsos. Luego de aquel día en su jardín, ambos nos habíamos sentado a conversar y habíamos decidido mantener una relación en secreto. Podría sonar romántico, pero no era nada fácil.

Esperé unos minutos para acercarme a Alice, que estaba conversando con algunos muchachos de la cuadra. Puse una mano sobre su hombro, indicándole con la mirada que quería hablar con ella y ambos caminamos hacia una esquina del salón que estaba oculta por algunas plantas bastante grandes.

— Quisiera darte mi regalo en privado. — murmuré cerca de su oído.

—Entonces vamos. —contestó tomándome de la mano.

Y así, en secreto logramos escabullirnos de toda aquella algarabía y llegamos a uno de los cuartos del servicio, ubicado detrás de la cocina. Ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y me invitó a pasar. Al encender las luces, observé que era un cuarto no muy grande con solo una cama y a su lado una mesita de noche.

— Cuéntame, ¿cuál es ese regalo tan importante que tienes que me has hecho huir de mi propia fiesta? — preguntó divertida cerrando la puerta tras sí.

— Yo… quizá no sea tan algo tan ostentoso; pero es que cuando lo vi… no pude evitar pensar en ti, bueno en nosotros — afirmé sacando una pequeña cajita con un envoltorio dorado de uno de mis bolsillos.

— Dámelo y ya. — dijo impacientemente quitándome el paquete de las manos y abriéndolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Observé como su expresión cambiaba al abrir la cajita en algo que no pude descifrar que era. — Jasper es… hermoso. — susurró con algo que quizá podría ser… ¿fascinación? Y sacó el collar de plata en forma de corazón que había dentro.

— ¿Te agrada? Tiene nuestras iniciales grabadas por detrás. — señalé con nerviosismo, expectante a su respuesta.

— Me encanta. — afirmó mirándome a los ojos, por lo cual pude respirar con alivio. Realmente, esto de escoger regalos para una mujer era más difícil de lo que parecía. — ¿Puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo? — preguntó tendiéndome el collar y dándose la espalda, hice lo que me pedía y lo abroché sobre su pálido cuello.

— Listo. — concluí.

— Gracias por todo. — dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Pasarás la navidad con nosotros? — preguntó casi inmediatamente.

— Yo esto… los judíos no celebran navidad—expliqué apenado. — Además, mañana saldremos de la ciudad temprano.

—Ah, supongo que esta bien — asintió aunque pude percibir que la desilusión teñía su voz.

— No te pongas triste, volveré en enero. — intenté animarla. — Y prometo que alguno de estos años estaré en una fiesta de navidad contigo, y que ese día podremos bailar al ritmo de la música, olvidándonos de nuestras preocupaciones. — bien, quizá estaba fantaseando despierto; pero se sentía bien hacerlo.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? — inquirió con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— Eso y mucho más. — contesté convencido.

— Perfecto, entonces será en otra oportunidad. — dijo ella para luego suspirar. —Oh, pero si no te quedarás para navidad tendré que darte tu regalo ahora. — comentó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Regalo? — repetí extrañado.

— Claro tontito, un regalo. En navidad se dan regalos, y aunque tú no lo celebres conmigo, no te dejaré sin uno. — explicó como si fuese algo tan obvio que lo debiese entender al instante.

— Si tu lo dices, entonces esta bien. — asentí divertido ante su forma de actuar.

— ¡Claro que esta bien! — exclamó emocionada juntando las manos. — ¿Puedes esperar allí mientras lo busco? — señaló la cama que se encontraba en una esquina. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí allí para sentarme a esperar, observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. — Hum. Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

— Ya lo oíste. No podrá ser una sorpresa si estas allí mirando cada cosa que hago. — replicó haciendo un mohín.

— Como digas. — y sin entender aún que estaba por ocurrir, le hice caso y cerré los ojos.

— No los abras hasta que te diga. — ordenó.

— Aja. — ahora, la curiosidad me estaba matando así que traté de escuchar atentamente cada sonido que llenaba la habitación; pero no tuve mucho éxito, ya que ningún sonido perturbaba el silencio.

— Ya casi… — oí que su voz se oía mas cerca. — Ahora. — dijo en el momento en que sentí su mano posarse en mi hombro.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y lo primero que ocupó mi vista fueron sus ojos celestes observándome fijamente. Al revisar la imagen completa vi que no llevaba puesto el vestido de unos minutos atrás sino que se encontraba en ropa interior, y al recorrer con la mirada la habitación vi que este se estaba tirado en una esquina. Solo pude quedarme estático ante aquella escena, sin ser capaz de lograr hacer salir palabras de mi boca.

— No es algo material lo que pienso darte. — comentó en un murmullo mientras posaba una mano en mi mejilla y acercaba su rostro al mío. — Pero quiero que entiendas que con esto me estoy entregando a ti por completo, porque no quiero ser de nadie más.

—Escucha, yo…— no pude completar mi frase cuando sentí que sus labios se estampaban contra los míos, encendiendo en mi una chispa de deseo incontrolable. En ese momento había dejado de pensar coherentemente, y me había entregado a la necesidad que tenía de sentir su cuerpo más cerca del mío. — Esto esta mal. — murmuré contra su boca en el momento en que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire.

— Si se siente bien no tiene porque ser algo malo. — dijo ella en respuesta colocándose a horcajadas sobre mi, cosa que hizo que instintivamente la atrajera más. Sentí como mi chaqueta se deslizaba por mis hombros; pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para impedirlo.

— No debes… — murmuré casi imperceptiblemente entre nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones. Observé como sus manos iban hacia mi camisa y comenzaban a desabrochar botones, tenía que parar, no lo podía permitir. Por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no era yo el que iba a salir perjudicado. — ¡Basta, Alice! Detente ya. — exclamé lo mas firme que pude tomando sus manos y agarrándola de la cintura para quitarla de encima y sentarla a un lado de la cama con la máxima delicadeza que me fue posible.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jasper? — interrogó ella sorprendida por aquel arrebato, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— Ocurre, que no puedes hacer eso que estas haciendo. — contesté con la voz ronca intentando controlar mi mente y mi cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero hacerlo. — replicó frunciendo el ceño como una niña malcriada.

— Tú eres demasiado joven, no sabes lo que haces. — comenté, y segundos después de decirlo supe que había elegido las palabras incorrectas.

— ¡Soy demasiado joven! — exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto, sentí que su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos se humedecían. — ¿Es por eso, Jasper? ¿O por que en realidad no me deseas? Se realista, siempre te he parecido una niña y ya me cansé, yo soy una mujer.

— No es cierto. — negué con voz controlada. — Siempre me has gustado tal y como eres. Y te deseo, más de lo que puedas imaginar; pero no… no puedo hacerte esto, entiéndeme.

— ¡No lo entiendo! — gritó ella dejando correr libremente las lágrimas. — Jasper, por favor, ¿acaso no me amas? — me quedé estático al oír esa pregunta, no sabía que debía hacer y todo se estaba volviendo tan confuso en ese instante; pero supe que ella estaba esperando mi respuesta y que no podría guardar silencio.

— Alice, yo…— sabía lo que debía decir mientras ella me observaba expectante, pero simplemente la tan esperada frase se negó a salir de mi boca. —No puedo hacerlo, lo siento. — fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir de aquella habitación, dejándola allí con la desilusión marcada en su rostro de porcelana.

**.**

**Enero 1939.**

A la mañana siguiente de mi discusión con Alice, habíamos partido rumbo a Hannover para visitar a la familia. No me había dado tiempo de volver a intercambiar alguna palabra con ella; pero en ese tiempo que estuve sin su compañía me di cuenta de lo importante que era para mí.

En definitiva, yo era un idiota. Había tenido que pasar por todo esto para poder ver que en realidad siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y ahora le debía una disculpa, que esperaba que aceptara.

Cuando nuestro auto pasó por la muy conocida calle por la que vivíamos, mi corazón se aceleró ante la expectación y al momento en que toda la familia se bajó y comenzó a desempacar yo logré escabullirme y crucé la acera rumbo a la casa de en frente.

Suspiré e intenté dejar atrás mis miedos para poder tocar el timbre; pero luego de esperar cinco minutos me di cuenta de que nadie atendería y comencé a fijarme en los detalles que había pasado por alto con tanto nerviosismo. El coche negro no se encontraba aparcado frente a la casa y todas las cortinas estaban descorridas, pareciendo la casa deshabitada. Fruncí el ceño evidentemente extrañado y miré en todas las direcciones, como buscando una explicación. Al ver a una de las vecinas que pasaban habitualmente por ese lugar decidí averiguar más sobre el asunto.

— ¡Jesicca! — llamé su atención, haciendo que se detuviera y girara para observarme. — ¿Hey, que tal estas?

— Todo muy bien Jasper. — contestó con una sonrisa. — No quiero ser descortés; pero tengo prisa. — añadió haciendo ver que no tenía tiempo para hablar.

— ¿Los Brandon han salido de viaje? Al llamar a la puerta nadie contesta. — solté sin más rodeos, no quería que se fuese sin antes obtener la información necesaria

— ¿Los Brandon? ¿Qué buscabas con ellos? — inquirió con curiosidad, en busca siempre de un nuevo chisme para contar.

— Yo necesitaba… hablar con Alice. — decidí confesar. Ya me había propuesto a que las cosas comenzaran bien, y no sería correcto seguir ocultando mis sentimientos hacia ella.

— Ah, claro. — asintió restándole importancia, aunque sentí que si no hubiese estado tan apurada, me hubiese detenido en ese lugar a interrogarme y no parar hasta obtener toda información y detalle posible. — Bueno, ellos ya no viven aquí.

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunté casi al instante. Las palabras que había dicho no podían llegar a ser comprendidas por mi cabeza, en ese momento era algo que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Tenía que ser una mala broma, una pesadilla, seguramente.

—Ya los has oído, Jasper. Los Brandon se han mudado fuera de la ciudad. — sentenció Jessica y sin darme tiempo a hacer otra pregunta se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Me quede inmóvil en el lugar que estaba, aún sin creer que esto me estaba pasando a mí. Ese día fue el comienzo de lo que sería una secuencia interminable de sufrimiento, pues al parecer la felicidad no estaría dispuesta a llegar a mi vida.


	2. Jasper: Parte II

**Jasper: Parte II.**

**Mayo 1939.**

Los meses habían pasado y yo aún seguía sin olvidarme de mi antigua vecina. Cada día me odiaba más, pues quizá si las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido de esa manera, si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota, ella aún estaría a mi lado.

Había preguntado por todo el vecindario, pero lo cierto es que nadie sabía a dónde se habían trasladado los Brandon. De la misma manera en que habían aparecido en nuestras vidas, se habían ido de ellas y su estadía había pasado de incógnita para casi todos. Todos excepto yo.

A ratos me invadía la desesperanza de pensar en que ya no volvería a verla nunca más; aunque lo cierto es que muy en el fondo sentía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que lo nuestro pudiera ser. Era casi irreal, y estaba escondida en lo más recóndito de mi mente; pero haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en aquello lograba reconfortarme.

Mientras tanto, las cosas en la ciudad aparentaban ir normales; pero no sabía por que, la tranquilidad parecía ser falsa, era como si todos se estuviesen preparando para los oscuros tiempos que estaban por venir. Por las calles corría el rumor de que se avecinaba algo grande, las personas se sentían diferentes, y la tensión estaba presente en el ambiente, sin abandonarnos nunca. Pero poco me importaba aquello en ese entonces, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Alice, preguntándome porqué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel. En ese momento yo era estúpido. Estúpido e iluso, creyendo que las cosas no podían ir peor; pero definitivamente estaba equivocado.

.

**Principios de Septiembre 1939.**

La primera vez que sonó el timbre de la casa, yo no pensaba que era algo de que preocuparse. Observé a mi padre charlar con el oficial que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto abandoné el lugar.

Recuerdo que esa última noche que dormí en mi habitación mi sueño había sido interrumpido constantemente, en ese momento no entendí por qué me encontraba nervioso.

Al día siguiente toda la familia se reunió en el salón principal "Todo va a estar bien" repetía una y otra vez mi padre sosteniendo firmemente la cintura de mi madre. Era increíble que aún no me diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco de que no había seguridad alguna en aquella afirmación que intentaba tranquilizarnos.

Cuando salimos de casa, observé por última vez el paisaje, el sol resplandecía y daba directo en mi rostro mientras el fresco aire llenaba mis pulmones. No sabía por qué; pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo en que la luz estaría presente en nuestras vidas.

.

**Febrero 1940.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde el comienzo de este infierno. Porque esto no podía ser otra cosa, más que el infierno mismo. A cada día que pasaba encerrado en esta cárcel, gueto como preferían llamarlo, mi alma se oscurecía un poco más. Ya la crueldad me daba simplemente lo mismo; oír los gritos de una mujer que pedía auxilio o hasta observar como golpeaban sin compasión a un anciano, eran cosas tan comunes que había aprendido a pasarle de largo sin inmutarme siquiera.

Los rostros de las personas estaban teñidos de desesperación, pidiendo silenciosamente que aquella tortura parara. Siempre era lo mismo, todos los días se repetían exactamente iguales; pero sentía que ese mes era diferente.

Estaba sentado en una oscura esquina de aquella sucia y desaliñada casa que ahora era mi hogar, cuando recosté la cabeza e intenté recordar. A veces, era muy fácil olvidar como había sido antes mi vida, pensar que en algún momento todos habían sido felices; pero ahora las memorias fluían con facilidad.

Mi mente evocaba imágenes de un día de invierno lluvioso y aburrido, un auto negro aparcando en la acera de en frente, una pequeña figura que se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche cruzando sus brazos con irritación….

Claro que recordaba porque aquel mes era tan especial, era el mes en que había visto por primera vez a Alice. Una sonrisa curvó mis labios recordando nuestra primera conversación, y por un ínfimo momento casi imperceptible, logré que la esperanza llegara a mi corazón de nuevo, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Capturé y atesoré aquel sentimiento, con miedo a que de un instante a otro se pudiera escapar.

.

**Diciembre 1942.**

No podía creer aún que ya dos años habían transcurrido. Mi mente se encontraba en un letargo interminable y solo cumplía mis obligaciones por pura inercia. Lo relevante de ese mes era que se celebraría una boda, la de mi hermana.

Rosalie había conocido a Emmett en nuestra estadía en este lugar y aunque no eran las mejores condiciones, habían decidido unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Un poco de felicidad llenaba las vidas de los presentes al ver a nuestra hermana tan sonriente de la mano de su nuevo marido. No era algo que duraría mucho, pero por ese momento todos habíamos decidido olvidarnos de la adversidad para celebrar con ella.

Este mes, también lo recordaba por que era el último en el que había visto a Alice. Aunque siempre evocaba momentos en los que ella estaba radiante y feliz, en estos días lo único que podía recordar era la imagen de su rostro desilusionado y lleno de lágrimas. Desilusionado gracias a mí. Y eso hacía que mi mal humor se encontrara en su máxima expresión, no solo por eso sino también por el momento que ahora tenía vigencia, cuando dos personas se unían en matrimonio por todo el amor que sentían. Aunque me alegraba por Rosalie, no podía evitar envidiarla, sabiendo que yo jamás hubiese podido hacer aquello con Alice.

— Hola. — murmuró muy cerca de mi oído una voz que no pude reconocer, me di la vuelta al instante para observar a la mujer que me dirigía la palabra, la cual era alta y un poco morena con cabello negro cayendo por su cintura, podría decirse que bastante atractiva… para cualquier persona que no fuese yo.

— Hola. — contesté sin ánimos de seguirle hablando a aquella desconocida, que al parecer no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la mujer tratando de seducirme con la mirada, o aquello fue lo que pude entender.

— Jasper Whitlok. — respondí cortante

— Mi nombre es María. — comentó, aunque era obvio por mi expresión que poco me importaba. — Escucha, te ves un poco aburrido en esta fiesta y no he podido quitarte la vista de encima desde que llegué, pensando que tal vez… ¿querrías celebrar conmigo? En privado. — habló sin mas rodeos y me tendió la mano para que la tomase, en una invitación que tal vez debí rechazar.

Debí rechazar, como ya dije; pues luego de lo ocurrido en esos días tomé la mano y dejé que me condujese a donde ella quería. No sentí nada esa noche, mientras ella se desvestía solo podía recordar lo que había pasado con Alice un mes como ese. Traté de imaginarme que aquella persona que tomaba en mis manos esa noche no era esa extraña y actué más por instinto, tratando de desahogar mi rabia de esa manera. Rabia de no sabia qué… ya ni siquiera me conocía a mí mismo.

— _Te perdí y me perdí._ — susurré al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la tal María a mi lado. — _¿Nos encontraremos alguna vez_? — suspiré con frustración al darme cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta de eso y de que era casi imposible; pero aún así no quería dejar ir esa pequeña esperanza Y me levanté a recoger mis cosas sin siquiera despedirme, sintiéndome como la peor escoria del mundo a cada paso que daba y sintiéndome como un traidor; aunque no sabía por qué.

.

**Julio 1945.**

Hoy había ocurrido, había sido llamado dentro del grupo que sería deportado al campo de concentración. En otras palabras, me habían dado una sentencia de muerte. Iba a ser exterminado, como las cucarachas que se pasean por las bodegas.

Antes de subir al camión que me llevaría al final, volteé a dirigirle una última mirada a mi familia, o por lo menos a lo que quedaba de ella. Aún sabiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir, y sin tener la certeza de si nos volveríamos a encontrar en algún momento, nuestras expresiones siguieron inescrutables, no hubo sufrimiento ni lágrimas cuando subí al tren que me alejaba de aquella prisión en la cual había pasado seis años de mi vida, e increíblemente me sentí en paz conmigo mismo.

.

**Finales de Agosto 1945.**

Una extraña tranquilidad me invadía en estos últimos días. Sabía que iba a morir, no había posibilidad de que las cosas fuesen de otro modo; aunque reflexionándolo mejor, siempre había tenido la certeza de que algún día moriría, sólo que no sabía cuando.

Aún en esta situación, no podía negar que una pequeña llama de esperanza seguía encendida dentro de mí, esperando por un milagro. ¿Pero, qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo en este suplicio? Esa pregunta rondaba todos los días mi cabeza, y aunque no encontraba respuesta alguna quería seguir aferrándome a la vida. No es que temiera a la muerte, pues sinceramente me daba igual; pero sentía que quizá no era aún mi momento de abandonar este mundo, sentía que algo estaba esperando por mí-

.

**Septiembre 1945.**

'La guerra ha terminado' esas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza. Todo había acabado, no mas dolor, no mas sufrimiento… ¿pero acaso eso hacía que me sintiese tranquilo? Por supuesto que no, veía las cosas iguales. Las personas salían a las calles caminando como muertos vivientes sin ninguna razón o esperanza para seguir allí. Y es que, era imposible borrar las experiencias vividas que habían quedado marcadas fuertemente en cada una de nuestras almas, marca que aún no había cicatrizado y que parecía que no lo haría jamás.

Unas semanas después de abandonar el campo de concentración, me encontré con mi hermana Rosalie y su esposo Emmett. Al preguntarle que había pasado con los demás su mirada se ensombreció, por lo que supe la respuesta: todos habían muerto, éramos los únicos que habían sobrevivido. La cuestión era que en ese momento yo no sabía quienes habían corrido con mas suerte: si ellos al morir o nosotros al tener que vivir sin ellos.

.

**Finales de noviembre 1945.**

Regresar a Berlín y ver cómo había quedado luego de la guerra fue una experiencia por mucho dolorosa. Todo había sido reducido a escombros, las calles por las cuales siempre paseábamos, las plazas que siempre habíamos visitado… Esta era quizá una manera de reflejar como habíamos quedado nosotros por dentro.

Al pasar por donde antes había estado nuestro hogar sentí como el pequeño muro de esperanza que me había esforzado tanto para construir en estos últimos meses se derrumbaba al instante. Todo era ruinas, desolación y recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron tiempos felices.

Caminé por las aceras destruidas mientras imágenes del pasado llegaban a mi mente, cuando la felicidad estaba presente en nuestras vidas; parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo después de eso. Inconscientemente me estaba dirigiendo al parque donde tantas tardes había pasado riendo con Alice. Me quedé inmóvil al observar el panorama, igual de destruido que todo lo demás, mientras recordaba con claridad los pocos meses que su compañía me había reconfortado.

Sentí algo húmedo deslizarse por mi mejilla y al llevar mi mano allí, me di cuenta de que era una lágrima. Eso era por mucho sorprendente, era el descubrimiento de que aún muy en el fondo quedaban sentimientos de añoranza ocultos en mí. Yo aún la amaba, aún la recordaba en todo momento; y de alguna manera aquello me ayudaba, me sentía vivo cuando lo hacía.

— Jasper, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. Debemos partir. — dijo en un murmullo mi hermana, posando una mano sobre mi hombro. Quité de mi rostro rápidamente aquella demostración de emotividad y giré la cara para verle, solo dando en respuesta un asentimiento, sabiendo que ya había llegado la hora de cerrar con esa etapa de mi vida, de enterrar el pasado y avanzar hacia el presente; y aunque este no pareciera demasiado encantador, ya me había acostumbrado a que las desgracias llegasen a mi vida, así que no importaba.

.

**Enero 1946.**

Estados Unidos. Rosalie había dicho que era allí a dónde nos dirigíamos. Unos primos lejanos de Emmett le habían ofrecido un lugar donde asentarse estos meses mientras salíamos adelante. Era como empezar desde cero, no teníamos nada y ni siquiera sabíamos que estábamos buscando al montarnos en ese avión.

Mientras Rosalie y Emmett aún guardaban esperanzas de que todo mejorase, a mi me daba simplemente igual. La diferencia, es que ellos se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, en cambio yo no tenía razón para seguir viviendo.

—Hemos llegado. — sonrió Rosalie cuando el avión tocó el suelo y pronto todos comenzaron a bajar.

Caminando por el aeropuerto una menuda figura llamó mi atención. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba por los hombros y aunque estaba de espalda, sentía que me era familiar… ¿podría acaso ser ella? Ni siquiera lo pensé, salí corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba y la tomé por el hombro, convencido de que esta vez el destino había decidido por primera vez a compadecerse de mí.

La desilusión cruzó mi rostro cuando aquella chica dio la vuelta…. No era ella, era una pequeña de doce años a lo máximo que me observó interrogante por aquel arrebato que había cometido.

— Lo siento. — murmuré quitando la mano de su hombro lentamente. — Me he confundido.

.

**Julio 1946.**

La vida en este nuevo país no había estado mal. Los primos de Emmett eran personas de un gran corazón que vivían en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad. Por mi parte, el mar de desesperanza y sufrimiento en el que había decidido hundirme, se hacía cada vez más profundo.

— Querido, te noto algo demacrado. — había dicho Esme, una de las primas de Emmett. — Quizá deberías comer mejor.

— Tiene razón, trataré de mejorar mi alimentación. — asentí en respuesta tratando de que mis palabras sonasen lo más corteses que podían. No sería correcto de mi parte tratar groseramente a aquella bondadosa mujer que lo único que había hecho era ayudarnos desde nuestra llegada.

— Esta bien. — sonrió cálidamente y luego observó el reloj que tenía. — Oh, se hace tarde. La misa debe haber comenzado, ¿no deseas acompañarme? — preguntó amablemente.

— Yo no… — comencé.

— No hace falta que lo digas, comprendo que quieras mantenerte fiel a tu religión y eso me parece bien. — comentó para luego salir parecer bastante apurada sin dejarme responder.

Los primos de Emmett aunque eran cristianos, nunca habían hecho amago de querer inducirnos hacia ningún tipo de culto, lo cual respetaba y agradecía. Si solo supiesen que rechazaba sus amables ofertas de acompañarlos a rezar, no por respeto a mi cultura, sino porque simplemente no le veía el sentido.

No podía existir un Dios de ningún tipo, que permitía que su pueblo sufriese de la manera en la que lo habíamos hecho nosotros. No me interesaba creer ni esperar nada de ningún ser supremo benevolente, pues ya me había demostrado como la crueldad podía superar los niveles jamás imaginados.

.

**Diciembre 1946.**

— Deberías ir. — insistió por quinta vez en la semana Rosalie.

— ¡Pero si yo ni siquiera celebro navidad! — me quejé.

— Aún así, es una perfecta oportunidad para conocer gente de los alrededores…. Como chicas quizá. — añadió con picardía por lo cual rodé los ojos, no podía pensar en ninguna mujer desde que cierta pequeña se había robado mi corazón siete años atrás. — Jasper, hazlo por mí. — suspiró componiendo una cara suplicante.

— De acuerdo, iré. — me rendí. Solo por que mi hermana fuese feliz aceptaría esa invitación para aquella fiesta que estaban ofreciendo los vecinos, y al parecer era el evento social de la semana, ya que toda la cuadra hablaba de ello. — ¿Cuándo es?

— ¿Cómo que cuándo es? — exclamó Rosalie. — ¡Es esta noche!

— ¿Esta noche? —repetí asombrado— ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

— No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. — concluyó mi hermana sin dejarme escapar de ese compromiso.

Las horas pasaron, como todos los días, aburridas y lentas. Rosalie se encargó de conseguir un traje para esta noche, por lo que tuve que verme obligado a aceptar. Ahora, cuando me acomodaba el lazo de la corbata, era oficial que tendría que ir a aquella fiesta, lo cual para nada me emocionaba.

— Te ves muy bien. — comentó Rosalie apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

— Da igual como me vea, solo iré para complacerte.

—Jasper. — suspiró. —Sé que estos meses han sido difíciles, tanto para ti como para mí; pero tienes que dejarlo ir, tienes que tratar de olvidar y ser feliz...

—El problema es que no puedo, Rosalie. — respondí con frustración. —Cada día lo intento y siento que fracaso un poco más. No puedo ni siquiera comprender por qué sigo vivo.

— No digas esas cosas, Jasper. Quizá no ha llegado tu momento, pero algún día comprenderás porque el destino te ha dado esta segunda oportunidad. — dijo ella con una mirada compasiva, mi propia hermana se compadecía de mí. — Escucha, te dejaré para que te arregles, pues hoy irás a esa fiesta y harás lo posible por disfrutar.

— Haré lo posible. — repetí en un murmullo mientras observaba como desaparecía de la habitación.

Sin muchas ganas terminé de arreglarme y al darme una mirada al espejo, no pude evitar recordar la última vez que había usado un traje, siete años atrás y en un mes como este, también para asistir a una fiesta, de una persona muy importante para mí. Sentí como mi pecho se estrujaba al evocar esas memorias de cómo había terminado todo en aquella habitación de servicio. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar aquello y me dispuse a salir de la casa.

El lugar donde sería celebrada la fiesta quedaba solo a unas dos cuadras y era de las mansiones más imponentes del vecindario, la cual en ese momento _estaba cubierta de luces, a los lados había renos y pinos navideños, no había un solo lugar en aquella casa que no resplandeciese_. Que desperdicio de energía eléctrica, pensé malhumorado.

La actividad era mucha en esa noche, constantemente estacionaban autos frente al lugar y de ellos bajaban personas elegantemente vestidas. Suspiré, debía realmente apreciar mucho a mi hermana para hacer esto por ella.

Al entrar, observé como las personas bailaban, conversaban y reían en el s alón. El lugar era bastante lujoso, había una orquesta tocando en un rincón mientras un sujeto cantaba animadas canciones navideñas, la pista de baile donde se encontraban algunas parejas bailando era amplia y no puedo negar que sentí un poco de envida al percibir su felicidad, aunque realmente traté de alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

— Jasper, has decidido aparecerte. Ya creíamos nosotros que te habías arrepentido de venir. — dijo Esme aproximándose, al verme entrar en el salón.

— Rosalie me ha obligado a venir. — confesé.

— Oh, ha sido algo muy bueno de su parte, estoy segura que te divertirás. — afirmó dedicándome una radiante sonrisa.

Pasé la primera media hora realmente aburrido, sentado en una mesa del rincón mientras Esme conversaba distraídamente. La observé en varias ocasiones mirar la pista de baile con anhelo, por lo que supuse que aunque quería ser amable conmigo, realmente le estaba siendo una molestia, así que decidí idear alguna forma para que ella, sin tener que ser descortés, lograra deshacerse de mí.

—Creo que iré por algo de tomar. —comenté levantándome de la mesa, dispuesto a no volver.

Me encaminé hacia el gran mesón, donde estaban dispuestas varias copas con un líquido ambarino vertido dentro de ellas. Me fijé en una de ellas y me dispuse a tomarla, alargando el brazo; pero justo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo otra mano también se posó sobre la misma copa que iba a tomar.

— Lo siento. — murmuré levantando la vista para ver quien era la persona que había importunado con mi presencia, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta al observar aquel rostro, que se me hacía inmensamente familiar.

Ahora su cabello no era corto, sino que caía en ondas hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura; pero era del mismo tono azabache. Su cuerpo era más voluminoso, sobre aquel vestido verde que le cubría se podían adivinar unas curvas bastante más prominentes. Era básicamente la misma, solo que con unos años más.

Observé como sus ojos al encontrarse con los míos se abrían desmesuradamente. Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos o años en los que sostuvimos nuestras miradas; pero lo cierto es que en ese momento me sentí vivo de nuevo, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sentí que por fin había llegado a mi lugar; pero aquella perfección no podía ser real, y como era solo un sueño producto de mi imaginación, me invadió el miedo de poder perderlo.

— ¿Alice? — me atreví a preguntar, temeroso a que pudiese de un momento a otro desaparecer aquella imagen.

— Jasper. — susurró posando sus ojos de un azul, que ahora se me hacia mas profundo que antes, en mi. — ¿Eres tú realmente?

— No lo sé. — contesté sinceramente.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. — comentó en un hilo de voz y observé como sus ojos se humedecían.

— Es verdad, estos años han sido muy difíciles para mí. — asentí sonriendo por primera vez en muchos años, a lo que posiblemente era una alucinación, porque la vida real no es tan dulce.

— ¿Gustas bailar? — interrogó ella tendiéndome la mano, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

— Por supuesto, señorita. — dije en respuesta tomando su mano, para luego caminar juntos hasta la pista de baile.

— Te ves diferente. — expresó mientras yo la tomaba por la cintura y nuestros cuerpos se comenzaban a mover al ritmo de la música.

— Tú también. Diferente, pero igual de hermosa. — confesé sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, aún embelesado por aquella fantasía que tenía la dicha de disfrutar. — Es una lástima que solo sea un sueño.

— ¿Sueño? — repitió extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

— Por supuesto, ¿eso es lo que eres, verdad? — suspiré, sabiendo que el momento de despertar debía acercarse cada vez más.

— Jasper, no se que estés queriendo decirme con eso; pero te puedo asegurar de que esto es real. — dijo cortante haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se detuvieran y observándome fijamente.

Nos quedamos parados, en medio de la pista de baile. Esto era tan perfecto y fantasioso…. ¿realmente podría ser real? Tenía miedo de fijarme en esa posibilidad y que luego todo fuese un engaño… ¿pero y si lo fuera? Recorrí el salón con la mirada, jamás había estado en un lugar como ese, jamás había pensado como se vería Alice luego de todos estos años. Y por primera vez en toda esa noche, caí en cuenta de que sí, esto era verdad

— No puede ser, es imposible. — articule casi sin voz alargando una mano para tocar su mejilla.

— Pero lo es. Estás aquí conmigo, otra vez. — afirmó ella poniendo su mano sobre la mía y regalándome una cálida sonrisa que llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sentí como si todo hubiese vuelto a tener sentido en ese instante, como si todos estos años jamás hubiesen pasado y como si todo volviese a ser feliz de nuevo, dejando de lado toda a tristeza. Mi mirada se detuvo en su cuello sobre el cual colgaba una cadena plateada con un corazón que pude reconocer, era el que le había regalado la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

—Aún lo llevas puesto. — pasé entre mis dedos el pequeño dije.

— No me lo he quitado desde el momento en que me lo has regalado. — admitió mientras volvíamos a mecernos lentamente en con la música. — Es un recordatorio constante de que ningún otro hombre podrá adueñarse de mi corazón, porque ya te pertenece. — las palabras quedaron resonando en mi mente. Me pertenecía, ella era mía.

— ¿Eso significa que…? — traté de comprenderlo, mi mente se negaba a aceptar todo lo que pasaba.

— Todavía te amo, Jasper. — declaró con voz suave— Te he esperado todos estos años, y aunque no tenía la certeza de que te volviese a ver y que eso significase quedarme sola por el resto de mis días, no he desistido. ¿Acaso tú si? — inquirió con desesperanza.

— Nunca te he olvidado. — me apresuré a decir, no quería que ella se marchase, y no pudiese saber todo lo que yo sentía. — Simplemente fue algo que nunca pude hacer, era lo único que me mantenía atado a este mundo, esa pequeña esperanza de volverte a encontrar. — ella guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras seguíamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música.

— Partimos luego de la víspera de navidad, no pude avisarte ya que no estabas en la ciudad. — comenzó de pronto, como volviendo a esos tiempos. — A mi padre le habían ofrecido un gran empleo en Estados Unidos, al cual no dudó en aceptar. Fue algo sorpresivo para toda la familia. Y aunque jamás te volví a ver, aunque nunca supe de ti, todos los días despertaba, siempre esperando volver a encontrarte.

— Me hiciste mucha falta, siempre pensé que había sido mi culpa. No había sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarte mi amor y tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. — odiaba tener que recordar los momentos tristes y desolados que había pasado sin su compañía, pero era algo que Alice necesitaba saber.

— Pero ahora estoy de nuevo aquí. — eso era cierto, ahora ella volvía. Y sentía que esta segunda oportunidad no la podría desaprovechar.

— Cuanto lo lamento Alice, lamento haber sido un idiota.

— No pienses más en eso. — puso un dedo sobre mis labios para detenerme, como queriendo borrar todos esos pensamientos tristes que pasaban por mi mente— Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si tu decides perdonarte a ti mismo.

— Te amo. — fue lo único que pude contestar.

— Y yo a ti. — murmuró acercándose a mis labios para rozarlos suavemente. Recordar esos besos era algo que no me había permitido en mucho, mucho tiempo; pero no negaría cuanto los extrañaba. Luego apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y se dejó llevar por la música.

—Oye, creo que después de todo has cumplido tu promesa. — comentó al comienzo de la siguiente canción.

— ¿Promesa?

— ¿No recuerdas? — alzó la cabeza con un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos. — Dijiste que algún día pasarías una navidad conmigo, que bailaríamos al ritmo de la música y que ese día no tendríamos que esconder lo que sentíamos. — recordé ese momento y no pude evitar sonreír, era increíble las sorpresas que puede darte el destino.

— Al parecer, lo he hecho. — asentí.

— _Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light._ — cantó ella por lo bajo mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios — _Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

En algún momento de la noche ambos nos dejamos de bailar, y tomados de la mano nos escapamos a otro lugar, para poder celebrar en privado. Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice antes de entrar en el pequeño cuarto de servicio y luego cerrar la puerta con llave. _Una vez más, como en viejos tiempos. .Felices días dorados de antaño _Inconscientemente recordé la canción que Alice había cantado; y aunque estábamos repitiendo lo que habíamos hecho siete años atrás, cuando ella tenía quince y yo veinte, esta vez estaba seguro de que sería diferente, porque yo seguiría a su lado a la mañana siguiente y ella no desaparecería de mi vida, nunca más la dejaría ir.

A partir de ese día, dejé de quejarme y de preguntarme por qué seguía existiendo, todo comenzó a tener de nuevo color, porque ese día comencé a vivir de nuevo. Todos los años que siguieron celebré la navidad, recordando esa fecha como la cual el destino por primera vez me había obsequiado algo.

_**( . . . )**_

Bella releyó las últimas líneas para luego cerrar aquel cuaderno. Notó que las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos sin poder detenerlo.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo de un polvoriento ático, sacando las cosas que los antiguos propietarios habían dejado cuando aquel cuaderno llamó su atención. Desde que lo abrió cada línea le había cautivado, le había llenado de emoción y le había hecho suspirar.

— ¿Bella, puedes salir? — al darse la vuelta observó a su madre asomándose por la puerta.

— En un momento. — contestó secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Lo que menos esperaba con aquella mudanza era encontrarse con aquella conmovedora historia. Y luego de quejarse por todo el camino de lo mala que era su vida por tener que abandonar el lugar donde había crecido y pasado quince años de su vida en vísperas de navidad, esto en definitiva era lo mejor que había podido pasarle ese día

Al bajar observó que toda la sala estaba repleta de cajas y muebles cubiertos por sábanas, y decidió salir a observar el nuevo lugar donde viviría. Suspiró, tratando de mentalizarse que aquello no podía ser tan malo.

—Hey. —se sobresaltó al oír que alguien a su espalda le llamaba y al voltearse, no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil al observar la figura de quien le dirigía la palabra. Es que… era la representación de la belleza misma. Su cabello cobrizo refulgía a la luz del sol y sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban expectantes. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — inquirió aquel ángel.

— Yo… mi nombre es Bella. — respondió ella intentando que la frase sonase coherente.

— Mucho gusto, Bella. Yo soy Edward, tu nuevo vecino. — se presentó y le tendió la mano. — ¿Y que edad tienes? Pareces ser bastante joven — comentó con una sonrisa

— Quince años.

— Yo tengo veinte. — afirmó él sin necesidad de que ella se lo preguntase.

Se quedó inmóvil al observar la coincidencia entre lo que acababa de ocurrir y el cuaderno que leyó unos minutos antes. Y es que no podía evitar pensar en aquello, era casi increíble… pero quizá sería una señal.

Solo pudo sonreír en respuesta, sabiendo que quizá el destino había decidido compadecerse de ella y ayudarla a aprender del pasado; un pasado de personas que si bien no conocía, estaba segura de que sería de mucha ayuda. Después de todo, aquella navidad resultaba no ser tan mala; y ya hasta había obtenido su primer regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia comenzó para el Concurso Sintiendo la Navidad (CSLN) Y bien, no me gustaría terminarla así. Se supone que había otros dos capítulos, o partes. Llevo mucho tiempo que no escribo nada de nada, pero me gustaría no dejarla inconclusa. Por ello estoy arreglándola, como llevaba tiempo pensando que podría ponerla y supongo que en mi tiempo libre concluiré los capítulos que faltan. Gracias por los reviews, y cuando fue el concurso, por los votos. Aunque no haya quedado, significó mucho para mí! <strong>

**Se despide, Katherine. **


End file.
